Wireless communication systems can operate to support carrier aggregation (CA) or other wireless communication schemes that have parallel transmission or reception in different operating bands, which facilitate greater data rates for transmitting or receiving data. In such wireless communication systems having simultaneous transmission or reception in different, aggregated operating bands (e.g., code division multiple access (CDMA), global system for global communications (GSM), long-term evolution (LTE), LTE-advanced (LTE-A) or the like), multiplexing the two or more operating bands and the number of antennas can be a challenge. Depending on a frequency separation or gap between the aggregated operating bands, the number of operating bands that are being aggregated and the number of antennas being utilized, existing solutions can be expensive, difficult to handle, or provide limited flexibility to support different CA combinations.